Homocidal Events: Chapter Summaries
by cole smiles
Summary: Chapter by Chapter Summary. It became apparent that my devoted readers wouldn't remember details when I eventually updated. So this is for them.


Chapter Summaries, For Those Who Need Them… Like Me – The Author.

Chapter 1

Got to school and Ivy became bald.

Isabel got detention and TD is told that Snape requires her also.

Dumbledore looked a little puppety,

"_Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Nicole muttered to Briellen, across the table._

_Briellen glanced at Dumbledore thoughtfully, "that's what I heard. I guess he's okay then."_

But that was soon forgotten when Fiennes was pronounced defence against the dark arts teacher.

Chapter 2

Anie had a dream about Draco, and they were late to potions. He didn't deduct points, however Ron and Harry arrived at the same time and he took 20 points off. Hermione explained that they were short staffed and would be taking their N.E.W.T's in a joint class with the 6th years.

TD asks whats wrong with snape and he says that he needs Skele-gro for the new year for madam Pomfrey and since she shows the most aptitude, would like her to help him.

Ivy decides, 'Must Shag Harry Potter' and exchanges dirty looks with Ginny. Harry says a very gay, Mr. Hughes-esque joke of "Hivy" and they flirt.

At lunch TD explains the conversation between her and Snape, a few wordy barbs are thrown when;

"_Sticks and stones TD, sticks and stones." Nicola replied quite calmly while reaching for another sausage._

"_I'll give you sticks and stones, you bitch!" And without further ado, TD launched herself over the table at Nicola._

They go to D.A.D.A and everyone takes partners, leaving Nicole to find one among the Hufflepuffs.

Fiennes partners her and they spar… ending up hot and sweaty!!

Back in the common room Draco informs the girls that the trials for Quiddich will be on, on Saturday.

Chapter 3

Hogsmeade weekend approaches. Isabel and TD are in detention. Briellen pees behind a bush and Nicole bashes her hand against a wall. At the three broomsticks they spot Harry, Ron and Hermione together, Ivy notes that Ginny isn't with them.

TD's detention goes rather well. They kiss and Snape admits the detention was a ruse to spend time with her.

Dinner approaches and TD tells the group was has transpired. Isabel decides that she wants a shag.

It rains, Quiddich trials are postponed and in Charms the group begins to talk about Voldemort around the Daily prophet. They haven't seen Voldemort in the last few days and Ivy mentions that Harry wasn't planning on even coming to school this year, but Hermione convinced him to. She also says,

"_Besides we have Dumbledore. It's safer here than anywhere else at the moment. I suppose he's still trying to learn all he can."_

"_But do we have Dumbledore? Where has he been lately I wonder?"_

Briellen surprises them by flirting Flitwick out of giving them homework.

Chapter Four

Nothing actually happens in this chapter.

Briellen notices something strange in the morning, but doesn't elaborate.

Something is happening in Draco's dormitory. Whilst eavesdropping on Anie and Draco, Nicola expresses an interest in Malfoy Senior.

Nicole and Isabel fit in some practice before the trials.

Honestly, how pointless was this chapter? Why didn't anyone tell me? It went for eight pages and it said nothing.

Chapter Five

Quiddich.

Ivy would be trying for commentary. Nicole, Anie and Kraven got chaser positions. Nicola and Isabel got beater, Draco as seeker and Blaise Zabini as keeper.

Anie has a flash back.

"_Yeah; I need help with the penis essay – I mean POTIONS…potions essay."_

_And then they made out. _– Yay.

Later in the dormitory, they copy each other's homework and Briellen realises that the squid that groped her one day was a she. Isabel and Nicola head off to the kitchens.

Chapter Six

Introduction to their wants and career goals. Low down?

Nicole: magical beasts

Isabel: No chosen or set career path. Enjoys DADA and history of magic.

_She often lived a care-free life; 'winging it' was her favourite expression and led to thoughts about chicken. This was not uncommon._

Nicola: Minister of Magic. Haha, not really. Runes and castles. No, m.o.m is her real goal.

Anie: Healer or something of the sort. She was logical and could solve problems.

Ivy, Briellen and TD were going to be talked about later but I never got around to it.

You guys can decide.

Care of magical creatures: swearing Jarvey's lesson. Nicola proceeds to set them on fire.

Transfiguration brings a nice bottomed surprise – Hughes, in his lovely office pants. He mentions that Snape will turn up later to check in, TD smiles happily at the mention of Snape, Hughes thinks he's smiling at her and smiles back.

Briellen is dragged out of class by Olivia. Snape turns up with Fiennes., gets angry at Hughes being overly friendly with TD. Yells at him outside. Snape reminds TD about another detention she has.

Fiennes has a quiet chat with Nicole, who storms back to her seat close to tears.

Back in the common room, Nicola is angry that everyone else is being moody and decides to hex people coming in through the portrait hole.

_It was very late when Briellen got back, and Nicola did not notice her, as her hair was dark brown with water, her clothes sopping wet and sporting a large black eye. Surprisingly she seemed alight with happiness, this ended when she too, was unfortunately hexed._

Hogsmeade weekend. Ivy takes a detour. Voldemort shows up.

_A calculating expression came over Voldemorts face before he turned and pointed into the distance yelling, "Hey, look at that dog over there!"_

He snatches Isabel away and they make sweet, sweet love.

Chapter Seven

TD's detention goes awfully. Snape ignores her and TD fumes about how its all his petty jealously. Eventually he lets her go and she collapses in a corridor.

Nicole is in detention with Fiennes, who informs her that she is 'safer' in the castle. Something is out there. Nicole does not know yet about Voldemort. Yet this is what he is referring to.

He has a sudden break down, loses control of his body. Fighting against someone that Nicole can't see.

Fiennes makes her promise that she must go back to her dormitory and won't leave her dormitory until he sends word, and binds her to it. She finds TD in the corridor and after a little cry, she goes back to the dormitory as promised.

The rest of the group come back, frantic. Voldemort has taken Isabel. Briellen laughs and tells them that she saw the dark mark one day! And they didn't see anything.

Isabel turns up, not exactly wearing panties and ivy holds them up. She admits that she's had sex with Voldemort.

Chapter Eight

_McGonagall looked at him warily, "I've been sent to find you. Something about the match. The charm has run out and we want Dumbledore to be there. Can't very well do that without you, can we?"_

The Quiddich match.

TD and Briellen emerge half naked and tribal dance. Snape knocks them out and hovers them away.

They win the match.

In the hospital wing, TD admits it got out of hand. Mr Malfoy shows up and the girls and Draco get ushered out. They listen to Malfoy senior killing Poppy Pomfrey and are not at all saddened.

At dinner it seems that Malfoy senior is intrigued by Nicola, and wants her in his 'club' when he takes over Hogwarts.

They go back to the common room. Anie and Draco go for a private word outside. Before Draco can profess his feelings to Anie properly, Fiennes rounds the corner crazy and attacks them. They knock some sense into him:

"_I'm sorry… I can't control myself… at first I was only imagining I was using my wand, now I really am." He stood and backed away from them. "You have to help me… before I really hurt someone."_

Chapter Nine

Analise recounts the Fiennes in the hallway situation to the others. Nicole blurts out what happened in the detention. TD goes to apologize to Snape and to end their relationship, but they end up kissing… very confused and she leaves.

Isabel's birthday. Isabella appears, with Jimmy in tow. Isabel drags him around the school.

Transfiguration, eating and 'rising' situations occur, with Hughes become aroused by Nicole and Isabel's long legs. "Hagrid" shows up and is revealed to be Isabella.

_Nicola turned away from Isabel with a disgusted look on her face, "Just wait till Voldy finds out. He'll blow apart the entire school and we'll all be fucking killed because she's a horny little –"_

"_Don't you talk about her that way," roared Jimmy, with his eyes unfocused. "I'LL BLOW YOU APART, ABRA KEDABRA!" _

Chapter Ten

Ivy's head catches fire once again. This time by fault of Nicola.

Analise runs out of the room and .. somehow ends up in her bedroom finding Draco, sniffering (Inititally a typo… but I thought sniffering was rather funny, so I decided to leave it there) her pillow.

Isabel has lost Jimmy. His memory charms have been acting up and he's been acting like a psychotic 5 year old.

Olivia has Professor Fiennes. Nicole finds out and steals him from her, angering Olivia greatly.

Nicole finds out his secret, and due to this acts weird for a long time.

Isabella reveals that he is holding Hagrid captive inside a cage/hole in the grounds, hidden in the grounds somewhere.

They venture into Hogsmeade for TD's supplies. And they encounter Vodemort, who isn't happy about Jimmy and Isabel.

_Voldemort threw back his wand arm, and in one of those chance moments of fate, his body chose that exact time to let loose a sneeze. "AVADA KADARVCHOO!" His body seized violently, but the green burst of light that had erupted from the end of his wand raced, with deadly accuracy, straight towards Jimmy's chest._


End file.
